V9/Credits
Logos Opening Credits Columbia Pictures and Annapurna Pictures present Closing Credits Directed by David Cameron Produced by Jason Rodriguez, p.g.a. Casting by Ruth Lambert, CSA Second Part of the Credits In Loving Memory of Andrew Stanton (1935-2018) Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Newell Alexander Stephen Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Richard Horvitz Joanna Leeds David Michie Michelle Ruff Rosemary Alexander Susan Boyajian Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Edie Mirman Michael Sorich Lynnanne Zager Steve Alterman Thomas Bromhead June Christopher Jeff Fischer Bridget Hoffman Joyce Kurtz Scott Menville Juan Pope Kelly Stables Casting by Linda Lamontagne, CSA Story Story APM Kelly Prizeman Story Artists David C. Smith Josh Engel Sahin Ersoz Erica Jones Mark Walton Nate Cash C. Raggio IV Gianna Ligammari Bryan Mann Elizabeth Ito Joe Giampapa Vadim Bazhanov Benton Connor Carolyn Gair Nassos Vakalis Nathan Bulmer Lorraine Howard Art Department Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Character Setup Layout Rough Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Aldo Cruz Nicholas Smolyn Michael Evans Leita Lewis Brian Walters May Chow Ben Nelson Robby Wong Animation Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Luiza Alaniz Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Ozan Onur Basaldi Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Guillaume Belanger Martin Campos Amoros Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Eddie Chew Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Jabari Cofer Juan Couto Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Fernando Franco Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet David Gimenez Coronas Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Keenan Goncalves Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte David Han Laura H. Han Rhys Hanan Derek Henriques David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Yuko Ikeda Kevin Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Sangyeong Jeong Soh-i Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Inhwan Kim Gyuhyun Q Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Fraser Littlejohn Jose Luis Llado Porquer Roman Llanos Paulo Lombardi Stein Loetveit Andres Bedate Leandro Martins Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Yoriaki Mochizuki David Morehead Meredith Moulton Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Nicholas Nostbakken Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Zac Overcash Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Daniel Paul Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Victor G Reano Mario Richard Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Joakim Riedinger Andres de los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A Rodriguez Agustin Ross Beraldi Guillaume Roux Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte Martin Sen Renato Sena Renato dos Santos Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Nicholas St. Clair Nick Starcevic Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Nideep Varghese Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi James R Ward Daniel Waters Darragh White Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong Jimmy Wu Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Eric J. Flores Jonghwan Hwang Eric Tsai Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Jiang Han David Kenley Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Mary Elise Elam John R. Hazzard Arjun Prasad Namdeo Alan Zheng Lighting and Compositing Lighting APM Tia Keri Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Tan Lee Chia Jiwoon Kim Sebastien Tessier Shreyasi Das Matthew George Rampias Jimmy Valladao Technical Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Laide Agunbiade Alice J. Bolwell Stephanie Cushing Dale Drummond Thomas Devorsine Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Pearl Luen Chee Lai Mallory Mahar Pepe Orozco Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Shuei Sasaya Bradey Strong Ian Kh Woo Javier Gonzalez Alonso Ho Pong Terry Chan Alfonso De La Cruz Kirsten Drummond Luca Fiorentini Maribeth Glass Yogesh Lakhani Nakia McGlynn Sanjay Panchal Tristan Porter Arnaud Servouze Bo Struye Xiao Wu Barry Andres Bertrand Cordier Brian P. Dean Thomas Michael DesJardins Kaitlyn Fox Harry Gundersen Romain Lavoie Antonio Meazzini Bekah H. Park Abhishek Prasad Geri Smith Martin Tardif Mona Yuan Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Charles M. Cronkrite Guillermo Arambulo Del Rio Praveen Ushus Dev Phillip Giles Neeraj Ingle Leonard Baez Maldonado Nick Naugle James H. Park Ronald Salting Samson Marta G. Sotodosos Anil Verma Michael Zhang Lighting Coordinators Angela Batten • Holly Fung Effects Animation Effects Animators Charles G. Abou Aad Dipankar Goswamy Kevin Kitchel Diana Li Marshall Petersen Angelo Stanco Alvin Yap German De Benito Panillo Amdrew Hofman Viktor Kojoruza Alex Manita Miguel Angel Oritz Rivera Broan Sundman Eric Ennis Torin Sage Howe Daniel La Chapelle Srdjan Milosevic Janina Rogacki Tong-Vam Ngoc Tran Alex Gabriel Vincent Ren Haur Hsu David Lavoie Stephen Paschke Aldo Scarella Wuyang Wang Character Effects Character Effects Artists Neil Atking Barbera Ellison Jayesh Kapadia Benjamin Lopatin Nachiket Pujari Mrudul Sarang Anukrati Talati Shereya Dinesh Uchil Balaji Reddy B Enrique Campos Encinales Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Vikram Puttanna Jagjeet Singh Amy Taylor John Edward Brix Hayden Helin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Auror Sabrier Jessa Sininger Bruno Tornisielo David DeJuan Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Jonathan Worth Production Services Technicians Matthew Barrett Aaron Kao Dylan James Rimmer Colette Wong Andy Kong Mei Cheung Junho Oh Jordan Whitlock Rui Qi Zhao Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Sosh Mirsepassi Marc Andre Davignon Lee Kerley Lucas Miller J. Robert Ray Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Sarah Cho Scott Englert Daniela Hasenbring Calvin Lee Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Daniel Paul Sheerin Brian H. Thompson Xinling Chen Mei Chu Nick Fowler Pavel Jurkas Mike Lyons Jordon Phillips Melt Van Der Spuy Diego Tavares Nicholas Von Tagen Jeren Chen Alejandro Conty Daniel Greenstein Laura Kasian Buthaina Mahmoud Aleksei Rusev Clifford Stein Jon Ware Roman Zulak William Ching François Coulon Ole Gulbrandsen Pascal Lecocq Kenneth Nicol Hadar Samadayen Harinder Preet Tehara Jean Ventura Artist Management & Development Greg Berridge Sonia Gilmore Judith Guzman Ramirez Oscar Peralta Alan Chuck Michelle Ledesma Sonya Proehl Sonia Vazquez Rosie Galvin Jody Jessop Samantha Ofole-Prince Steven Taylor Studio Infastructure Weatie Rosenlehner Carly Cook Alyd Llewellyn Nicole Brisson Carloyn Graham Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Mike Reiner Head of Systems Engineering Stephen Kowalski Systems Administrators Derrick MacPherson Hector Ornelas Michael Trujillo David Miya Scott Parker Stephen Walters Systems Engineers Hannah Armengol Alejandro Galino Robert Humphreys Taryn McDonnell Alexander Prigarin Nick Bali Nicolas Gamba Kevin Kim Terence Mills Arundeep Singh Dan Villarreal Robb Beggs Jason Gray Olin Kimberly Michael Paul Farnoosh Trujillo Nick Wagner Gernado De La Cruz Stewart Hoffman Cal Man Joshua Perez Angel Trujillo Systems Coordinator Linda Cardenas Production Support Rosa Behrens Camp Jeff Houde Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Xavier Angel Velazquez Zachary Connolly Gordon R. Koch Andrea Lackey Pace Chris Wilson Noel Eaton Philip Larson Addison Pauli Leah Wouters For Rovio Entertainment Kati Levoranta René Lindell Jenna Tähtinen Katri Chacona Juha Kallio Terhi Hyvönen Samu Ronkainen Marko Pohjosmäki Bijaya Gurung William Wennergren Anurag Sachdeva Simo Hämäläinen Alexandre Pelletier-Normand Maija Seppälä Vincent Ye Ikkla Heino Paula Ropponen Timo Pesola Jon Howard Anna Anttila Mäns Wide Priscilla Sánchez Best Ville Heijari Heini Kaihu Aino Greis Magdalena Biernat-Heikkinen Teemu Linnermo Selina Koskela Satu Correa Juan Gaona Leon Miika Tams Teemu Tertsunen Amber Chambers-Oritz Minma Raitanen Antti Meriluoto Pekka Korpela Justin McGiffin Reija Forss Tommi Lappalainen Stephen Porter Tapio Tuomola Lauri Lahdensuo Robert Hagelstam Soundtrack Songs "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "ALL BY MYSELF" Written and Performed by Eric Carmen Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "GET READY (2013 ORCHESTRAL MIX)" Written by Jean-Paul Henriette De Coster, Raymond L. Ray Slijngaard and Filip Marnix Luc De Wilde Performed by 2 Unlimited Courtesy of Ivy Road Productions Under license from Byte Records "ANGEL" Written and Performed by Sarah McLachlan Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "LOVIN' YOU" Written by Minnie Riperton and Richard Rudolph Performed by Minnie Riperton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "LX TO CENTRE (from 'WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE')" Written by Keith Strachan and Matthew Strachan Performed by Rick Hall Courtesy of Bobby Morganstein Productions "SPACE ODDITY" Written and Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of RZO Music "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I DON'T WANT TO WAIT" Written and Performed by Paula Cole Courtesy of 675 Records, LLC Under License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "FIREBALL" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "AXEL F" Written by Harold Faltermeyer Performed by Elytron Productions Courtesy of Paramount Pictures "HELLO" Written and Performed by Lionel Richie Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "PINKFONG BABY SHARK" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "I'M TOO SEXY" Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Right Said Fred Courtesy of Twist And Shout Music "THE FINAL COUNTDOWN" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "HAPPY TOGETHER" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by The Turtle Courtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with The Orchard "BEST DAY (ANGRY BIRDS 2 REMIX)" Written by Kesha Sebert, Ryan Lewis, Stephan Wrabel, Scott Harris, Josh Raalings, Elan Wright, Philip Andrew Peterson and Saba Samakar Performed by Kesha Courtesy of Kemosabe Records/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS" Written by Luke Combs, Jonathan Singelton and Jessi Alexander Produced by Jonathan Singelton Performed by Luke Combs Luke Combs appears courtesy of River House Artists/Columbia Records Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Angry Birds and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Rovio Entertainment Corporation and Rovio Animation, Ltd. and are used with permission. Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Peter Lord David Sproxton Han-Yee Ling Danny Dimian Gabriel Guy Pablo Helman Nick Vlahos Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Production Babies Aadhya • Anderson • Aubrey • Bitah • Bliza • Flora • Hazel • Juliet • Lila • Lily Lucía • Max • Noah • Opal • Rohika • Rudhav • Ryker • Sadhvi • Tatum • Zack In Memory of C. Raggio IV Footage from Special Agent Oso courtesy of Disney Junior Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Entertainment LLC. All rights reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:Columbia pictures list of